


By Design, You Should be Mine

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Imprinting, Infidelity, Romance, Soul mate, i don't know how to tage this tbh, ish, khanolly, now that i think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some khanolly I attemtped many moons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Design, You Should be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time writing khanolly because it's just too intense and sexy and i'm just not that good of a writer. But I find myself still trying.

It took all her self-discipline not to puncture every word with the frustration that was threatening to burst forth. As of last week she had completed last project, thus concluding her four-year obligation to Section 31. The only reason she was standing in her direct supervisor’s office right now was she thought he was going to congratulate her for getting into the exploration program with the Enterprise. It had been through his reference she was able to reap the opportunity in the first place. What she was not expecting was to be forced into another assignment. Captain Leonard eyed her carefully from the expanse of his seat as she stood behind the desk, forcing herself to calm down.

“The Division has recently bolstered an…initiative to advance our antimatter weaponry and your background makes credentials make you the best person to assist in the program.”

“But my services were rendered complete last Friday—”

“Technically you may not be dismissed before tomorrow, thereby making you eligible to take on another project if needed.”

She opened her mouth to let out another protest when he said, “Admiral’s orders.”

Her frustration had dulled as dread took its place. She really had no choice now. If anything Admiral Marcus would have been her next stop had the Captain kept insisting; but if it was by his order…Molly sighed.

“And how long would the ‘initiative’ be?” she asked, barely hiding the dejection in her voice.

“Indefinite from what I understand. But we will only need you for the first six months, eight at most.”

Hope bloomed in her chest at his words. Her orientation for the Enterprise was not due for another ten months. She had hoped to take on a temporary position in Barts brush up on her xenopathology, her other specialty besides Physics and Advanced Weaponry. Medicine had been her primary interest but fidelity led her to uphold her family’s militant legacy. It took everything just to keep her role to a scientific nature let alone study the expertise. It would be cutting it close, but she could do with the time she had to prepare.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear from me today.” She looked up to meet his eyes, startled by how soft the words had been. The Captain was not known for tender moments, and suddenly Molly remembered it wasn’t really his fault she was being held back.

“You’re one of my best scientists and while I know we will be unhappy to let you go, the Division will not hold you back after this. I’ll personally see to that next. Congratulations on the exploration team by the way.”

She murmured her thanks as she steeled her shoulders in resignation.

“When do you need me to begin?”

“Next week if possible. You’ll be working with a Commander John Harrison. Weapons engineer.”

Molly nodded thoughtfully and was puzzled when she didn’t recognize the name. She knew the organization was secretive in nature but she had been in the organization long enough to be familiar with most of the agents in her division. She chose not to comment but made a mental note to look him up in the Archives and proceeded to listen to the rest of the Admiral’s expectations in her new role.

“If it helps, I hear he’s brilliant. Maybe with your combined efforts you’ll find yourself done with the assignment sooner rather than later.”

 

* * *

 

Finding more information about the Commander proved to be difficult. She had nearly unrestricted access to files but could not get any more information beyond the standard profile and a standard photo. He was handsome, devastatingly so, if she were to be subjective about the matter. Raven black hair with smooth alabaster skin that bordered on ethereal (or perhaps that was the hologram), high cheekbones and lush cupid bow lips. His green-blue eyes however, had to be the most striking features. Protocol required agents to pose with a blank face, but even as is, she found his eyes to be expressive; steely, perhaps even defiant. That interpretation might have had to do with her own situation, she though to herself.

Molly had been surprised to hear that it was he that requested to work with her. Captain Leonard never hinted to that. Apparently he had taken an interest to her publications and sought to out her expertise. She wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or annoyed about it for it turned out it was by his insistence that she had been considered for the project. So it was to her surprise that when she finally did meet him the following Monday, he was not at all welcoming.

He stiffened upon laying eyes on her, as did she though apparently for very different reasons. The photo had done him no justice in accentuating his features or preparing her for what was undeniably a strong attraction. She felt a pang of guilt towards Tom, fiancé, as the sensation jolted through her like an electric current. Her hands fidgeted on where her engagement ring normally was. She didn’t realise how muddled she was in her motions until a baritone voice broke through.

“John Harrison.”

She blinked at him, taking a moment to realize that she was respond, she cleared her throat, giving her own introductions and offered a firm handshake. She could have sworn he winced when their palms touched but his intense gaze distracted her more than anything.

He hadn’t broken eye contact since the first time they laid eyes on each other. It was like he was reading her, taking her apart slowly to see why she fit the way she did. His intense gaze, however, dropped the minute they got to his workstation. She would have been relieved to be released from his gaze had he not activated the holoprojector and promptly ignored her thereafter. Seconds of silence passed before she built up the nerve to speak.

“I-I received your preliminary drafts for the photon weapons you’re developing so far. You’re quite far along the process given how the program is only a month old. If you would like, I can review the warhead mechanisms otherwise then help conceptualize the other photon weapons.” Hopefully even cut the duration of the assignment by half, she finished optimistically in her head.

“That won’t be necessary.”

She blinked at the open hostility of his tone, but otherwise carried on. “Then what would you need me to do?”

“Nothing. In fact you’re done for the day.” He hadn’t even bothered to turn away from the holographic model he was shifting with his fingers.

"But I was under the impression—”

“Under the impression that you were to assist me. Yes, that was true but I have no use for you in the current phase of the plans, or in the future if I’m inclined.”

He was facing her that time, if only to look at her with disdain. Seconds of cold silence stretched on as Molly struggled to overcome her confusion. The implication of his words soon hit her and shock gave way to outrage. He was dismissing her. Just like that. As if to add fuel to what was considerably turning into a flame, he waved her off when she hesitated.

“Leave.”

 

* * *

 

Khan all but groaned when the door finally sealed behind her. He felt it the moment he laid eyes on her, and her touch had sealed his irreversible fate. Imprinting on someone was the last thing he ever wanted.

It was the only consequence of his biology that he abhorred. In the pursuit to extract the best DNA resequences nature already had to offer, the forefathers of the Augment Program had often converged animal DNA to preen out their strength-related characteristics. Of all the transmutations they had been able to strain out, mate imprinting had been virtually impossible to reverse. It went far beyond the purposes of reproduction. Harbouring the need to have them, irrationally valuing their lives above your own. It was ridiculous, the irrational; a raw Achilles heel for augments unfortunate enough to have theirs triggered.

He had seen one too many augments betray their design for the their sake. For the decades he ruled on Earth, Khan never imprinted on anyone, and as a result thought himself immune to the traitorous condition. For him to find her centuries later, and in the most unfavourable circumstances…Fate was a cruel mistress indeed.

He should have known there was something wrong when he took too keen in interest in her. Yes, her brilliant dissertations on warp-capable weapons had spurred his thought, and her reluctant ties with Section 31 made her an ideal alternative to whatever agent Marcus would have planted with him. It should have been a red flag when he took interest in irrelevant details of her, like hacking into her civilian profile; seeking out her marital status.

The beeping holoprojector distracted him out of his thoughts. No, he would not have his plans compromised for a mere human. He was better. He would override this. But first he needed to get her off the project. He didn’t care if Marcus planted his own spy to monitor his advancements; he needed to stay away from Molly Hooper.

 

* * *

 

Utter bastard, Molly thought darkly for what must have been the umpteenth time. The more she thought about it the more infuriated she felt about her situation. If it hadn’t been for him, she wouldn’t even need to stay! And now he didn’t even want her help? She spent the next half hour working herself into a fury before building up the courage to visit the Admiral. Surely he wouldn’t fault her if she made it known he no longer wanted her help. The door to his office space was open when Molly arrived she was about to walk in when she heard the voices from within.

“I can bring myself to speed on the century’s advancements on my own.”

She recognized the voice to be Harrison’s. The captain murmured a response, but his voice was too low for her to catch. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop and was about to move back when she caught a snippet of her name in the conversation that gave her pause. The voices lowered for the rest of the conversation and she had begun to give up listening when Harrison suddenly declared.

“Then find me someone else! I don’t care if you have to fire—”

Molly gasped when he chose to walk out of the office at that moment. He froze at the door, eyes wide at her unexpected presence. She recovered quickly and muttered a low apology before turning on her heel and walking as away. The nerve of the man, she thought bitterly as angry tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Khan hadn’t heard her approach the door when she did, having been so caught up in the argument with Marcus. The Admiral for all thoughts and purposes was too curious about his desire to seek out another weapons specialist. Telling him the truth was not an option, but Khan’s excuses so far were doing nothing to dissuade him.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “You chose her.”

“I’m aware,” He said through gritted teeth. “And had I realised our methodology was incompatible I would have not selected her.”

The Admiral lounged back in his seat and gave him a sardonic smile.

“I can bring myself to speed on the century’s advancements on my own.” Khan suggested, fist clenched slightly to hold back his murderous edge.

“You will not work unsupervised.”

“Then find me someone else!” He yelled before he could hold back the words. It was not in his nature comply under a lesser being. “I don’t care if you have to fire—”

He heard her gasp right before he saw her, and his senses were flooded with her scent. It never truly sank in before, now he would never be rid of it. An unexplainable twinge took over when she rushed off, and he steeled against the involuntary desire to go after her. He watched her ponytail disappear around the corner before looking back into the room. Marcus had since left his seat and was now string hard at him.

“Do not abuse what little leeway I’ve given you Harrison. You will work with her. Amicably. But know if my agent is harmed know that your crew won’t be safe.” Khan possessive streak bristled through him, but sensed, to his dismay, it was less over the threat of his crew.

 

* * *

 

“Lieutenant Hooper!”

She almost didn’t stop when she heard his voice boom across the hallway. Then she thought how childish it was to ignore him and halted in her tracks. She turned around to throw a glare at him but gasped when she saw she was mere inches away from her chest. How had he gotten that close without her notice?

A blush began to rise when she realised just how close she was and she stepped back, feeling disoriented. He, on the other hand, was stoic and donned a face that in her opinion looked like he was trying to be sorry; it wasn’t very convincing.

“I apologise for suggesting that the Admiral fire you.”

His answer wouldn’t really change anything but it pissed her off not knowing why he did what he did. She would accept anything but contempt against her work. She may not love weaponry with every fiber of her being, but hell if she knew she wasn’t one of the best in the field.

“Why?”

“Why do I apologise?” He looked down at her in mild amusement and it irritated the hell out of her.

“No, why are you dismissing me? I didn’t expect that since it was by your insistence that I work with you in the first place. If this is about reluctance to take this assignment then you should know I would not have, in any capacity, compromised or undervalued your work before it was complete.” When he made no move to refute or confirm anything she sighed in frustration. It was this man’s fault she wasn’t preparing for her dream job! “If anything, you should be happy to have me—”

“You’re right.”

“assisting your—what?” Molly faltered.

“I said. You’re right.” She took a step back instinctively as closed what little distance there was between them. His eyes were what alarmed her the most about the situation. They glowered, not with anger, but with something equally dark and passionate.

“I would be happy—”

Something incoherent escaped her lips when he bent down ever so slightly. They were nearly a breath apart. She felt more than heard his next words.

”—to have you.”

His low voice stirred something inside her and Molly shivered despite herself. How she was still able to maintain eye-contact with him by that point was beyond her. The blue had receded, giving way to the black of his pupils. She couldn’t help but gasp when they disappeared. For a fraction of a second, his eyes glanced down to her lips and back at her, and she couldn’t help doing the same.

He pulled back as if he had been burned. He shut his eyes briefly before apologising. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

His sincerity was barely registered as Molly tried to grasp what just almost happened. “Is-um.” A beat passed before she could find her voice again. “Is this—” Attraction? Somehow Molly didn’t think it fitting a word to describe what she got a glimpse of. “—why you wanted to…”

“Yes.” The words almost sounded hoarse and Molly found that the timbre prompt another shiver out of her.

“Oh.”

Well this wasn’t the reason she expected at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp.


End file.
